Noël à Paris
by LunaMarley
Summary: Hermione et Viktor se retrouvent par hasard à Paris après la guerre.  Oui, je suis déjà en manque de Noël, en début Août  Enjoy!


Coucou! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi ^^ c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire =) (bien sûr les persos ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent blablabla)

* * *

« -Mais concentrrrrre-toi un peu, tu ne fais pas d'efforrrrts... Et non, ne me parrleu plus de Quidditch! Le match n'est que la semaine prrrochaine. »

Ces mots autant que la voix masculine et son accent particulier attirèrent l'attention de la jeune brune, auparavant fixée sur un Delacroix. « Le Sultan et sa suite au Maroc » lui donnait soudainement envie de paysages désertiques et d'étendues ensoleillées. Elle qui était si heureuse de passer Noël à Paris, pour admirer les œuvres autant que l'ambiance féerique de la ville-lumière... Ce peintre avait réellement quelque chose de magique.

« -Les images ne bougent même pas! Elle ne parlent pas... Aucun intérêt! C'est plat, c'est figé...

Rrrregardeuh mieux! Tu verrrras que ce n'est pas figé du tout! Il y a une émotion... Un trrruc, je ne saurrrrais pas l'exprrrimer, tu sais les mots et moi... Mais tu ne vois pas la vie qu'il y a dans ces tableaux?

Ce ne sont que des gribouillis Moldus!

Si vous n'êtes pas un peu plus discrets, les Moldus vont justement se poser des questions... intervient la jeune femme sans même se tourner vers les deux sorciers qui discutaient.

Dites-lui vous, l'aborda l'homme à la voix rocailleuse et à l'accent brut, qu'il ne comprrrrend rrrien à l'arrrrt...

La plupart des Nés-Moldus s'émerveillent devant les tableaux mouvants, mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé la magie présente dans l'art Moldu. Tous ces peintres, à leur manière, parviennent à saisir l'instant même. Ce n'est pas un sortilège qui pourra remplacer ça. L'instant parfait, la pose, la perception du corps rendue de telle manière que l'on conçoit nous-mêmes le mouvement, répondit-elle.

Ah, tu vois, une fille trrrrès intelligente!

Mouairf... se renfrogna le deuxième.

Abandonne, il y a des gens dénués de sensibilité, Viktor... »

La petite brune, qui avait l'air d'une étudiante en vacances, avec son petit accent anglais, fit face à ses interlocuteurs. L'homme à la voix grave écarquilla les yeux, lui donnant un petit air hébété. Ses sourcils noirs et broussailleux se relevèrent sur son front aux cheveux ras. Puis, il s'exclama, avec un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité:

« -Heerrrrrrrr-mioneuh! Mais que fais-tu là? » ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'abandonna à l'étreinte masculine, après un léger rire à l'entente de son prénom prononcé avec un tel accent, et déclara, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer l'odeur musclée du jeune homme:

« -La même chose que toi. Je viens admirer ce que nous offre l'histoire de l'art.

Que fais-tu à Parris? Je te croyais en Angleuterrre.

Besoin de changer d'air... » dit-elle en se reculant un peu, le regard soudain lointain.

Viktor se rembrunit à l'évocation des souffrances qu'avait vécu Hermione. Ils avaient entretenu leur correspondance pendant longtemps, et au début des difficultés elle avait commencé à se confier à lui, mais plus tard, par peur que le courrier soit intercepté, il ne s'écrivirent plus que de temps en temps, pour donner des nouvelles assez banales. Après la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite en annonçant la défaite de Voldemort, ils n'avaient plus parlé que de choses agréables, comme par envie de fuir ces mauvais souvenirs, redécouvrant leurs concersations de la bibliothèque, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce qui ne les étonnaient aucunement de trouver l'autre dans un Musée Moldu, ayant parlé d'art et de littérature un bon nombre de fois.

Non, ce qui les étonnaient le plus, c'était de trouver l'autre, tout court. Il ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fin de la Troisième tâche, période difficile et pleine de doutes, avec la mort de Cédric et le retour du Seigneur Noir. Ils étaient heureux, comme lorsque l'on retrouve un vieil ami. Leur brève liaison n'avait laissé de rancœur à aucun des deux, et chacun avait souvent pensé à l'autre pendant toutes ces années, s'inquiétant parfois, se demandant s'ils se reverraient un jour. Et ce jour était arrivé. Comme ça, par hasard, en plein Paris. La magie de Noël peut-être?

Sur cette pensée, Hermione rayonna de nouveau et, regardant l'Attrapeur, lui dit qu'il n'avait pas changé. C'était vrai, il avait gardé la dureté de ses trais, sa silhouette massive laissait deviner un beau paquet de muscles, il avait toujours un air renfrogné sur le visage, bien que ses yeux luisaient d'éclats de joie.

« -Et toi tu es de plus en plus belle Herrr-mione. » sourit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir au compliment, se traitant intérieurement de Pouffsouffle niaisarde.

« -Hum, hem... Bon, je vous laisse, vous avez l'air d'avoir des choses à vous dire. »

L'ami de Viktor les quitta les mains dans les poches, les yeux se baladant plus sur les demoiselles qui avaient enlevé leurs manteaux que sur les tableaux exposés.

« -C'est mon Garrrrdien. De Quidditch je veux dirrre. On a un match contrrreuh la Frrance la semaine prrrrochaine. Je voulais en prrrofiter pourrr les cultiver un peu, mais bon... »

Hermione sourit, et lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue, se vengeant honorablement du rougissement qu'elle avait subit précédemment. Ils marchèrent alors côte à côte, commentant les tableaux, se racontant des morceaux de vie... Bref, une discussion bien agréable qui se prolongea jusqu'à la fermeture du Musée. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Viktor Krum ayant un entraînement de prévu pendant la journée.

'O0o.o0O'

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en bas de la Tour Eiffel, et le joueur de Quidditch, l'air absolument pas fatigué par son entraînement, insista avec enthousiasme pour monter immédiatement en haut de la Tour car il voulait voir le coucher de soleil sur la ville. La jeune fille rit de son empressement lorsque, au milieu de la file d'attente, il suggéra de monter par magie. Mais ce fut le vieil homme derrière eux, qui apparemment les écoutait depuis un moment, qui répondit à sa place:

« -L'amour donne des ailes jeune homme, mais tout de même... Et puis, à coup de baguette, comme vous dites, c'est pas en haut de la Tour Eiffel que vous allez atterrir... » Il ponctua sa dernière remarque d'un regard plus que suggestif avant de se détourner.

L'air choqué de l'ancien élève de Durmstrang, lui qui gardait si bien son visage renfrogné d'habitude, fit pouffer Hermione. Lui qui avait cru que la Préfète serait scandalisée de ces insinuations put constater les changements que la guerre avait eu sur elle. Si peu de son innocence était restée intacte! Ce n'était plus l'adolescente de Poudlard, mais une femme, adulte dans sa tête, bien qu'elle aurait dû encore avoir l'esprit futile d'une étudiante sans plus de soucis que la flemme d'aller en cours. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de tout cela, et il se décida à lui changer les idées coûte que coûte. Il avait tellement envie de revoir l'expression radieuse de son visage, celle qu'elle affichait au bal. Un éclat heureux, amusé, insouciant. Il espérait vraiment que la magie de Paris à Noël les aiderait à oublier la guerre, et redoubla d'impatience à l'idée du coucher de soleil.

Enfin, si ils parvenaient à monter à temps, la foule était compacte. On aurait dit une finale de Quidditch! D'autres avaient eu la même idée que lui...

Viktor observa Hermione, dont le visage emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe de laine et un bonnet ne laissait voir que les yeux, comme s'il faisait moins quarante degrés. Ah ces Anglais! Encore plus frileux que les Français! Mais au moins elle, ne ronchonnait pas à tout bout de champ comme Fleur Delacour. Il sourit à cette pensée, et entama la conversation sur le sujet, devinant que la jeune fille lui rendait son sourire par les petits plis au bord de ses yeux noisettes, qui brillaient de joie.

'O0o.o0O'

« Non, tu ne payeras pas tout!

-Herrr-mio-neuh! Tu as déjà payé la Tourrr Eiffffel. Laisse-moi te payer le rrrestaurrant. Ce ne seurrait pas galant, et puis, j'ai vrraiment apprrrécié ce dîner, c'est le moins que je puisse fairre. Allez, Herr-mioneuh, en souvenirr de notrre sorrtie à Prré-Au-Larrd... » Cette dernière phrase prononcée d'une voix tendre fit craquer Hermione qui laissa payer Viktor. Ce dîner avait tout eu de romantique, le restaurant chic, les bougies, les neige par la fenêtre qui tombait en flocons orangés de par la lumière d'un réverbère... Tout, sauf eux. C'était plus de la nostalgie que de l'amour qui les unissait à présent, bien que chacun se questionnait sur la profondeur de ses sentiments.

La soirée était agréable et ils la prolongèrent par une balade à pied, malgré le froid.

« -Tu as visité le Parris sorrrcier?

-Non... Tu sais, j'ai un relâché mon contact avec le monde magique ces derniers temps.

-Oh, il faut absolument que tu voies ça! C'est magnifique!

-Le Chemin de Traverse fait toujours de belles décorations à Noël, et puis j'ai eu ma dose avec Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard.

-Non, non, non. Je veux te montrrrer ça! Tu ne peux pas le louper! Venirr à Parris à Noël et rrater les décorrations magiques... C'est fantastique tu vas voirr!

-Le coucher de soleil depuis la Tour Eiffel était déjà majestueux, je ne crois pas qu'il puissent le battre... »

Ils entrèrent tout de même dans un restaurant d'apparence banale, et demandèrent au garçon d'accueil la troisième salle. Il traversèrent deux salles de réception pour atterrir dans un hall plus petit, et poussèrent la porte de service après avoir lancé un « Alohomora ». Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une avenue blanche bordée de sapin décorés d'argent. Les guirlandes étaient tressées de crins de licorne qui luisaient dans le noir de la nuit, et reflétaient les boules lumineuses qui flottaient dans le ciel. Ces sphères scintillantes composaient la seule source d'éclairage de l'avenue. Hermione se tendit sur la pointe des pieds pour en voir une de plus près alors qu'elle passait non loin d'eux. La boule de verre contenait des paillettes irradiant d'une lumière blanche argentée, proche de celle d'une Pensine.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des Farelweiss. Les pétales de fleurs minuscules que l'on trouve sous le givre des montagnes Françaises et Suisses.

-C'est si joli! »

La brunette reporta son attention sur le reste de l'avenue. Chaque boutique, chaque bar rivalisait d'imagination et de féerie. Elle vit des lutins coiffés de bonnets d'argent, des Pères Noël en chocolat animés, des sucres d'orge géants qui changeaient de couleur, des fées à l'ouvrage pour réaliser une draperie, d'autres fées de toutes les couleurs qui échangeaient de place sur une façade pour créer de nouveaux dessins ou de nouveaux vœux de bonne année... Elle regardait de tous côtés, comme une enfant émerveillée, essayant d'inscrire chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Viktor souriait, plus émerveillé par une Hermione heureuse que par les décorations qu'il côtoyait depuis une semaine déjà.

Ils parvinrent à une petite place au centre de laquelle se trouvait une fontaine. Les cinq jets d'eaux de celle-ci étaient gelés en plein mouvement, et de chacun d'eux semblait émerger une forme sculptée dans la glace. Hermione admira le renne blanc, la sorcière dansante aussi gracieuse que la licorne et son poulain, l'orchidée et l'hippogriffe. Chaque figure était réalisée à la perfection dans ses moindres détails, et les lumières mouvantes, multicolores sr cette place, leur donnait presque vie. La jeune fille aurait juré les voir bouger. Mais elle ne sut jamais si les œuvres éphémères étaient animées par magie ou par son imagination. Décidant que cela revenait au même, elle se détourna pour acheter les deux meilleures crêpes au Nutella de sa vie. Après la Tour Eiffel et la fontaine magique, c'était elle qui faisait découvrir une chose fantastique à son ami. Il ne connaissait pas ce chocolat Moldu...

Le froid les poussa à entrer dans l'hôtel de Viktor, un peu plus loin dans l'avenue. Ils commandèrent deux chocolats chauds à l'accueil et se réfugièrent dans la chambre de l'Attrapeur, retirèrent leurs vestes et se blottirent au coin de la cheminée. Ils savourèrent leurs tasses assis à même le tapis moelleux pour mieux profiter de la chaleur des flammes qui leur rougissaient les joues. Les chocolats terminés, ils posèrent leur tasses sur la table basse et se regardèrent. Tous deux étaient heureux de ces retrouvailles et de cette soirée particulièrement magique.

Le garçon avança sa main pour caresser la joue de Hermione, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas une illusion. Elle sourit à ce doux contact et avança son visage vers celui de son premier amour. Et là, devant le feu qui crépitait, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se remémorant le Bal de quatrième année, leur premier baiser.

Mais leur baiser présent s'intensifia rapidement, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, les yeux brillants. Leurs caresses parcoururent le corps de l'autre, de plus en plus passionnées. Victor passa la main sous le pull de la jeune fille qui frissonna de désir, et entreprit de le lui enlever. Il lui retira également son joli haut, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

« -Tu es sûrrrre? Tu sais, je vais devoirrr rreparrtirrr en Bulgarrrrie, et je ne peux rrrien te prromettrrrree...

Victor, tu sais, je tiens à toi plus que... Enfin, je ne suis plus aussi innocente qu'à l'époque. La guerre, la victoire, qui a été suivie par tout et n'importe quoi... »

La jeune Gryffondor se tut, perdue dans ses souvenirs. L'Attrapeur songea que lui avait déjà fait pas mal de bêtises dans l'euphorie d'un match gagné, alors la victoire d'une guerre aussi atroce... Il se souvint que Hermione lui avait écrit qu'elle ne voulait plus de sérieux, ni études, ni amours, et qu'elle et Ron était redevenus de simples amis au moment où tous pensaient qu'ils allaient se fiancer. Il la prit dans ses bras, se demandant si c'était à cela qu'elle pensait.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait dans des souvenirs de Ron qu'elle était perdue... Elle se revoyait, tirant un rideau pour faire plus de lumière, et s'enfuyant de devant la fenêtre parce qu'elle était déjà nue, se précipitant dans le couloir de la salle de bain, où personne ne pourrait l'apercevoir.

_« -Eh bien, tu fais dans l'exhibitionnisme maintenant? La surprit une voix narquoise. Je sais que tu t'es dévergondée, mais de là à le crier sur les toits... Ou par la fenêtre plutôt..._

_Mais non, c'est juste qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité, et qu'il faut bien éclairer un peu pour la douche..._

_Je sais que je t'ai toujours traitée de Sang de Bourbe, mais je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités magiques à ce point..._

_Oh suis-je bête! Je peux faire de la lumière avec ma baguette! »_

_Le jeune homme la regarda se taper le front avec un air sarcastique, lui rétorquant que lui pouvait faire pas mal d'autres choses avec sa baguette._

_« -Oui ça je sais, Malefoy, j'ai eu une démonstration, avait-elle répondu d'une voix coquine en lorgnant le corps sculpté du blond, descendant toujours plus bas._

_Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire d'éclectriquité? Ah, ne te fous pas de moi, toi! Quelle idée de vivre chez les Moldus aussi..._

_J'ai grandi onze ans dans le système Moldu, parfois j'en ai encore les réflexes... Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi de réagir en Mangemort? Vu ton comportement, si, alors que ça fait un an que tu as rejoins notre cause. Pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais viens-là me montrer si les Sangs Purs sont si doués que tu le dis avec leur baguette... Hihi. » s'amusa-t-elle d'un ton trop lubrique pour un rat de bibliothèque, en faisant apparaître un jacuzzi illuminé de l'intérieur, tirant Draco par le bras._

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs, songeant que oui, elle avait alors fait pas mal de bêtises, et si elle s'en était voulu un moment, elle savait que c'était aussi ce qui l'avait sauvée, ce qui lui avait permis de réapprendre à vivre après la guerre, de profiter du relâchement. Elle savait aussi qu'avec Victor ce n'était pas la même chose. Beaucoup plus tendre, plus sincère, même si ce n'était pas le grand amour. Pas encore, en tout cas.

* * *

Vous en dites quoi?


End file.
